Secrets Brought into Light
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: A young girl walks into a cafe and steels a hair of Billy's right off his head, and claims its for science. Soon, a discovery is made that will change everything. So when tragedy strikes, will blood be thicker than water. Set after BD. Inspired after watching an episode of Gilmore Girls. Not a crossover. Rates K for now.
1. It's For Science

Billy

Change, its all around us. Its as unavoidable as the sun set. But when it comes, it can be a gentle breeze, or a violent tornado.

In this case however, change blasted in like a tornado. I have seen everything, supernatural to natural but this one, I would have never seen coming.

I was sitting at a local cafe with Charlie when she came in. I never though anything of this young girl until she was standing at my table. She had dark hair, dark eyes, light skin and appeared to be around 14 or 15.

"Billy Black?" she said, her hands resting on a camera and a ziploc bag.

"Yes, that's me," I said, pushing my chair out to look at her. But to my surprise, she yanked out a hair and then snapped my picture with her camera. I blinked in surprise and she quickly replied.

"It's for science, don't worry about it," she said placing the hair in the bag, already labled '_Billy' _and turned around and left, as though nothing happened.

"What was that?" I asked, rubbing the now sore spot on my scalp.

"Probably to do with that science fair they're having. I don't know, shake it off," Charlie said, not entirely aware of the trouble that hair could do. But even I was unaware of how that little hair was going to change everything.


	2. The Science Fair

**Two Weeks Later**

Seth

What was I doing here? This isn't even my school. I volunteered at this science fair to make my mom happy. Well, actually I did it to make her boyfriend happy, so she would be happy. Charlie needed someone to go and judge peoples booths for appeal and appearance. I had to rate them out of five.

God, since I had become a wolf, my interests had changed and it was hard to impress me. But now, I'm looking at booths made by humans, who where fascinated by things like the strength of toilet paper and powering a light bulb with a potato. Not even a volcano in the bunch! I walked around and looked at booth after booth wishing that Leah had drawn the short end of the stick.

I was just breezing though the door when I notice Charlie standing at the stage. He had his uniform on and was watching the ninth graders scrambling to set up their booths for inspection.

"Seth, thank you for coming. Just put on a judges badge and just start looking around. I just want you assessing for neatness, presentation and organization. Thanks again, Seth," he said, dashing off to help a tiny girl carrying in a VOLCANO, that was larger than her! This I could not wait to see. I had to be there for its eruption.

Once everyone was set up, I began making my rounds. There were some interesting pieces but all I could think about was not missing that volcano going off.

After a quick 15 minute break and trying to avoid a handful of fourteen-year-olds who had too much make-up. I went to check out the second half of the gym when a title caught my eye and my curiosity.

_'Who's My Dad?'_

I walked over and saw a poster with three faces, with two of them crossed out. Underneath the picture of the men, was a picture of a young girl, who unlike most of the girls in this school, didn't have insane amounts of make up and hair accessories in her hair.

I was so shocked to find this at a ninth grade science fair that I was windblown for a second. I was so shocked, that it actually took me a few minutes to register the one uncrossed face as Billy Black. My jaw dropped as I starred at the report and tried to make sense of it. I quickly picked up the report and snapped a picture and then snapped a picture of the booth with my cell phone.

I was going to have to confirm this one with the Cullens'.


	3. A Good Day Gone Bad

HaileyPOV

Billy Black was my father's name. He was a native american man in a wheelchair. He looked very kind and caring. Looking at me, he had no idea who I was.

As I took down my booth, I smiled. I has gotten the gold ribbon, ha, in your face Lisa Gale!

I was a little disappointed and also relieved that my mother didn't show up to see my exhibit. I was actually ready to explain to her what had possessed me to do this for my project. She usually showed up for these things and it was quite surprising that she hadn't showed up or at the very least called.

My best friend Brooke gave me a ride home. At home, mom wasn't home. I ran through the shower and threw together a few club houses. Once I had eaten, I finished my homework. By nine o'clock I was starting to get worried. Mom wasn't home and this wasn't like her. She was usually home by eight o'clock. I wasn't going to worry too much because I enjoyed having the house to myself but it was still weird.

I had fallen asleep on the couch, watching the vampire diaries when a knock on the door woke me up. I almost turned over and ignored it, when the knock came again.

I went to the door to find the man who'd been sitting with my biological father at the cafe. Except this time he was in a police uniform and the look on his face told me he had to tell me something I wasn't going to want to hear.

"Hailey Smith," he said and proceeded to tell me news that would change my life forever...

**One Day Later**

BillyPOV

Last night at 2:30 in the morning, I got a call from Charlie. I grabbed the phone and whispered a hello.

"I am so sorry to do this to you, but I need you to come to the station as soon as possible," he said, his voice sounded so serious that any comebacks I had, dissolved in my mouth.

"Is it Jacob?" my first instinct, as though my son could be so reckless as to be arrested.

"No, its not your son, but you do need to come down here. You know I wouldn't ask you to just come here in the middle of the night if it wasn't important," he said and I knew he was right.

"I'll be down in an hour," I said, knowing it would take that long to get my chair out the door, in the car and to the police station.

The drive into Forks was quiet. I was confused, tired and worried. If it wasn't Jacob, why did I need to rush to the police station. My daughters didn't live in town, so I knew it wasn't them. Was Charlie ok? Did someone slip up and fill him in on vampires? Does he know his daughter is a vampire? That his granddaughter was half vampire? He knew they weren't human but that was as far as they had filled him in.

When I reached the police station, that theory came forefront when I saw Carlisle's car sitting there in the parking lot.

I stepped inside, the first thing I noticed that Carlisle, Charlie and the girl from the cafe were there. Carlisle and Charlie were talking on one side of the room. The girl sat curled up in a chair, her eyes were bloodshot and tears were pouring down her eyes.

"Billy, thank you for coming on such short notice. We need to tell you something," Carlisle said, staring at what looked like a DNA test. As I got closer I couldn't make out all of the words, but two stood out.

Billy and Father.


	4. The Truth Comes Out

BillyPOV

"Is this for real?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I reviewed the numbers and can confirm that this is your daughter," he said, frowning.

I looked over at the girl, she had my hair, my eyes, and even my mouth. Her nose however, was someone else.

"Her mother's name was Morgan Smith," explained and it all came back to me.

My wife had just recently died and I met a woman. We went out a few times but then she went to New York to work.

"I didn't even know she was in Forks," I said, running my hands through my hair.

"She apparently moved here five years ago," Charlie explained, his eyes looked sad and tired.

I stared over at the girl, who had cried herself into a restless sleep. And that was when Cullens' words registered in my mind. "her name _was!_ What happened?" I demanded, quietly.

Charlie frowned and opened a folded and read a few things before looking at me with sad eyes.

"Morgan was driving home when a drunk driver hit her side on. She was killed instantly and now you are her only living relative."

My head started spinning and I began thinking about my older children. My older daughters didn't live at home but they would find out. Jacob however, is barely at home, he would notice another person in the house when he did come home.

"Why are you here?" I asked Cullen.

"I'm here to review the results. Actually Seth was at the science fair and saw her presentation and asked me to go over the results. Seth was at Charlie's when he got the call and called me to fill him in," Carlisle explained.

"We've filled out the paperwork, now we just need to know if you will be bringing her with you tonight," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, she'll come with me," I said, wheeling over to the girl.

HaileyPOV

I woke up to find the man in the wheelchair, my father sitting beside me.

"Hello Hailey," he said, bringing reality back to me. I bite back tears and smiled at him.

"Hello, sir," I said, not really sure what to call him.

"I guess, you're coming with me," he said to me. I wanted to argue but I knew he was the only family I had, so it was either him or foster care.

I stood up to follow him out. He turned back in his chair. "Send my son home, please," he called over to the blonde doctor.

We went outside to a truck, I watched as he wheeled his chair in with no help and got in the passenger seat. I could tell, he had no idea what to even say to me and I had no idea what to say to him. We drove out of Forks and into LaPush. I had never been here before and I regretted never coming here. It was beautiful.

The trees were tall and beautiful, the homes were perfect for families and the place felt more like a community than a simple neighborhood.

Billy's house was nice. It was small on the outside but on the inside, it had plenty of space. It was only one story but had three bedrooms. He had taken me to a room with two beds. He showed me the upstairs bathroom and told me breakfast was at 10.

I slept restlessly and at one point I thought I heard growling downstairs, what a weird dream. I woke up around 9:30 and went downstairs. I found a woman in the kitchen making breakfast. She was a native woman and she looked really nice.

"Hello, sweetie, I'm Emily, I'm here to help your da... Billy make breakfast," she said, and went back to the eggs.

All of a sudden the door burst open and two boys, no men, ran into the room. One looked a lot like Billy and the other looked native but not related.

The small one looked around the room and smiled. "I smelled Emily's cooking and came to check it out."

"Dad, I'm sorry about last night, I over reacted," the tall one said, looking at the floor. Billy wheeled over to him and patted his back.

"It's alright son," he said, "now have some breakfast."

Soon, Billy, Emily and the two boys were seated at the table.

"Hailey, this is your brother, Jacob," Billy said, pointing to the tall boy. He then pointed to the smaller boy and said, "and this is Seth."

When I looked over at Seth, I felt my heart race. His face became funny, and then tense and before I knew it, he was running out the door, muttering about needing to go.

Jacob made a weird face but continued eating.


End file.
